


What You Missed On Glee/Glee Oneshots (Requests Open)

by Rory_Rights



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee - Freeform, M/M, Slash, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_Rights/pseuds/Rory_Rights
Summary: A book of oneshots for Glee. Requests are open, more info on how to submit in the first chapter.Tags will update as oneshots are added.
Relationships: Finn Hudson/Jesse St. James
Kudos: 6





	1. Requests (& how to make 'em)

Alright so, let's get to the point. 

Ground Rules:

I want to see your ship on this page as much as you do, but I'd like to establish some things I won't do or have to change a bit.

-Teacher/Student ships are a bit complicated, but I'll allow it. However, If you want the story to take place in a certain episode, for the OG Glee seniors, it'll need to be post S3, and for Blaine, Sam, and Tina, that'll be S6. Any of the S4 and S6 newbies will have to be in a post-series plot.

-I can write smut but it isn't my specialty.

-I won't do Non-Con/R*pe simply because no, but depending on the context i may do dubious consent.

-I accept both Het and Gay ships, I'd be willing to try a poly ship and I'll make gen oneshots as well.

What I look for in a request:

\- The pairing (Person A/Person B and maybe Person C)or just Gen

\- Specific Episode, Season, or Just Whenever.

-Prompt (i.e. what you want the story to be about. This is where you put if it's smut)

\- (Optional) Specific line you want to see used

-(Optional) Specific action or idea explored [like playing with someones hair or going to the park]

-Anything else you feel the need to mention.

Request Space:

First off, any and all questions you can comment on this block of text here.

You should simply comment your requests in the comment section, and I'll try to do them in the chronological order.

I'll also have some of my own ideas, like the first oneshot, Jesse St. James/Finn Hudson.


	2. Confused Pt. 1(Jesse St. James/Finn Hudson) [Smut Warning]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has a score to settle with Jesse St. James after he egged Rachel. Little do they know that instead of pounding his face in, Finn would be pounding something else.   
> Takes place between 1x21 Funk and 1x22 Journey.  
> Smut warning.

The first Glee Club practice since The Egging™ had just ended, and everyone was on edge. Finn went to the bathroom, even though he didn't have to use it, and told Rachel not to wait on him.

Finn sat on the toilet cover for around 20 minutes not doing anything. Not even thinking, he just sat and did nothing, and when he left to go to his car, he was feeling really refreshed.

And then he saw Jesse.

Seeing Jesse always made something bubble up within him. Usually, it was a familiar yet unknown feeling in his chest, which Finn tried to ignore. Now it was pure rage, and a little bit of glee (hahaa) that he knew what he felt for once.

"Hey, punk!" Finn yelled, shoving Jesse into the nearby lockers.

"Hello, Finn," Jesse said, largely ignoring the violence as he placed his bag onto the floor, "How are you?"

"Don't act innocent. I'm here because of what you did to Rachel!"

"Oh, you mean treating her well and challenging her vocally?"

"No! I mean egging her, you jerk!" Finn grabbed Jesse by the collar, pinning him to the locker. Finn couldn't deny a bit of attraction having power over the shorter boy. Of course, Jesse had a look of smugness.

"And you're sure you're not just here for me?" Jesse asked.

Jesse's remark soared over Finn's head. "Of course I am. I'm here to kick your ass!"

"And you're sure that's all you wanna do to it?"

"What, no!" It finally seemed to hit him, "I- I'm not gay!"

Jesse leaned in a bit closer, "Maybe not, but I see how you look at me in Glee."

"I-I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"But you do know Finn. Eye contact is up here," Jesse put his hand on the side of Finn's face, "But you're always looking..." Jesse seductively trailed off and slowly moved his hand down Finn's body. His neck, his chest, his belly. He was just about to reach Finn's waist when he slapped his hand away.

"Look, I-I don't know if you're trying to psych me out or actually into me or what, but I'm not into guys like that. A-and no amount of your curly hair or soft skin or beefy arms or perfect hips are gonna change ehat."

Jesse laughed hysterically, as if he'd just been told that he had no talent.

"What's so funny?" Finn yelled. He was experiencing a lot of emotions really suddenly. He was still angry and confused, as well as very aroused, and now insulted.

"Seeing you squirm. Squirming like an iddy biddy worm. Squirmy wormy." 

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

For about 30 seconds there was a war of 'Shut up!'s and 'Squirmy wormy's until Finn slammed his fist into the locker next to Jesse's head, quieting them both.

"Stop. It." Finn said with a warning tone.

"Make. Me." Jesse replied, and that set Finn off.

Finn suddenly lost control of himself. He cupped Jesse's face in his hands and kissed him. Jesse was taken aback at first, but soon began to kiss back. They kissed for a brief period, then Finn separated from Jesse.

"I-I, um, I have to go," Finn stammered, beginning to leave, "I shouldn't be doing this."

Jesse gripped Finn's shoulder, "But you want to. No straight guy kisses another guy, let alone like that."

"Shut up! I'm not gay!"

"I don't think you are, but there's more than liking only boys or only girls."

"Well, shouldn't I have that figured out first?"

"You don't need a label to kiss." Finn looked at Jesse. Not just looked, but looked. He saw how Jesse had relaxed his posture, how he looked at him with kind eyes, and how his cocky smirk had a hint of earnesty in it.

"Damn it, Jesse," Finn said, "Get over here."

Jesse didn't have to be told twice. He kissed Finn and Finn kissed back harder. Finn wrapped his arms around Jesse's back and pulled him in tight. Jesse kind of enjoyed being treated roughly. With his self-proclaimed top energy, the guys and girls he did it with usually just let him take the lead.

Jesse also loved Finn usage of tongue properly, but he needed to keep control. Jesse 'tripped' with such force and precision he broke Finn's grip and fell onto his back.

"Dude," Finn exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm good," Jesse said, extending a hand upwards "Help me up?"

"Yeah. Maybe I should've held you tig-AH!" When Finn grabbed Jesse's hand, he pulled him to the ground, leaving Finn awkwardly on top of him.

"What the-?" Finn began before realizing, "Ohhh, I get it now."

Jesse kissed him, "You're so dense."

Jesse and Finn kept kissing and grinding. Finn reached for Jesse's shirt multiple times, and Jesse pushed his hand away at each attempt.

"Let me take off your shirt!" Finn shouted, then immediately corrected himself, "Sorry. I- It's my dick talking at this point."

Jesse laughed and said, "It's alright, I've been there. And all you have to do is ask."

"Can I take off your shirt?"

"What's the magic word?"

"...Please."

"Sure. But only because you asked so nicely."

Finn scoffed and took off Jesse's shirt. He planned on bitching about Jesse making him ask, but he saw Jesse's bare chest and couldn't speak. It wasn't super ripped or anything, but seeing it solidified in his mind that he was being intimate with a guy, and he was more than okay with it. He slowly ran his hand over Jesse's chest and stomach.

"You like what you see?" Jesse asked half-jokingly.

"Yeah..." Finn said absentmindedly.

"Hey, focus."

Finn snapped back to reality, and looked Jesse in the eyes. His smug look only riled up Finn even more. He started kissing Jesse on his neck for a bit before Jesse told him to move on. Finn's lips explored his upper chest. When Finn kissed just above his left nipple, Jesse moaned particularly loudly.

"You have a sensitive spot there," Finn chuckled.

"Shut up," Jesse replied, and moaned after Finn bit there to mess with him.

Finn kept kissing down Jesse's chest until he reached his belt. He reached to unbuckle the belt, but Jesse predictably pushed his hand away.

"Not this again," Finn whined.

"Is that how we ask?" Jesse mocked.

"Why do you enjoy mocking me?"

"Because I like seeing you squirm. Squirmy W-" Finn bit the soft spot and Jesse let out a loud moan, "Jesus, man, you can't keep doing that."

Finn laughed and unbuckled Jesse's belt. He grabbed Jesse's pants, and hesitated.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked.

"I... don't think I can do this."

"Why not?"

"My brain is all confused and... confused. I don't know what to think or feel or want."

"You can't know what to want or feel. You just... do."

"How's that supposed to help?"

"Without thinking, what do you want right now?"

"You. I can't explain it but all I want is to be touching you, be with you."

"Then do that. I'm right here and willing."

Finn smiled. He took off his pants as Jesse took off his. Finn continued and removed his underwear. He was preparing to go in when...

"Uh, should we have a safeword, or something?" Finn asked.

"Let's make it... bumblebee, how's that?" Jesse replied.

"Bumblebee, that works," Finn tried again, and stopped, "What about a condom? Do we need one of those?"

"Oh! Glad you said something, I have one in my bag." Jesse crawled over to his bag. Finn caught himself staring at Jesse's ass while he dug and pulled out a condom. Jesse tossed it to Finn, who put it on.

"It fits," Finn said.

"They're XXL because I'm usually the one wearing them," Jesse laughed, "I'm joking, they're mediums." 

"Well, at least you're honest. Come here." 

Jesse and Finn got into position and...

"Let me know if it hurts, or if anything, like, goes wrong," Finn reminded.

"Yeah," Jesse returned impatiently, "Bumblebee, remember?"

"I remember, I was making sure you did."

"Alright, let's go."

"A-and if you-"

"Just put it in!" Finn panicked and shoved his dick into Jesse, "Ow, not like that!"

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Finn instinctively pulled back.

"It's fine, it's fine. Just do it again slowly this time."

"I thought I was supposed to be fast. When do I go fast?"

"You'll feel it when it's time, I guarantee."

Finn lined up again and entered Jesse slowly as he moaned. Finn was surprised at how good it felt. It was like using his hand except he had two free hands and a person to interact with. As Finn continued slowly going in and out of Jesse, Finn honestly felt sex was severely undersold to him. 

Finn began to speed up, he leaned closer to Jesse and placed his hands on his chest for leverage. Jesse's moans got progressively louder and more intense. Finn was enjoying it just as much as it sounded like Jesse was, but he refused to let it show. Besides the occasional grunt from effort, Finn was silent.

Jesse could tell that Finn was hiding his pleasure and it kind of pissed him off. Finn was only hiding from himself, and Jesse couldn't stand by and just let himself go into him and the closet simultaneously.

In one fell swoop, Jesse wrapped his arms around Finn and pulled him down so they were chest-to-chest. This caught Finn off guard, and he struggle to keep moving in and out. Before he could get his bearings, Jesse started kissing his neck aggressively and groping Finn's back muscles. Jesse aimed to overwhelm Finn to the point where he couldn't hold himself back. Unfortunately, Finn was damn good at suppressing his emotions.

Jesse was fed up, and pushed himself away from Finn.

"Woah, why'd you slide away?" Finn asked, "Did I miss a bumblebee?"

"Say it," Jesse commanded, ignoring Finn once more.

"Say... what?"

"Say that you like having sex with me."

"...No, I don't."

Jesse scoffed, "Yeah, right."

"Hey, you're lucky I'm doing it with you at all-"

"What the hell?" Jesse sat up, taken aback, "I'm lucky? You're the one who threw yourself at me with your dumb closeted jock stereotype!"

Finn hesitated, "I-I'll punch you."

"Go ahead. I'm right here."

"...Shut up."

"No, go ahead, Hudson. I can take it."

"Stop it! I'm not gay!"

"You may not be, but you're certainly not straight."

"I'm not gay! I don't... I don't wanna be!"

"Look at me, Finn," Finn reluctantly looked Jesse over. Finn felt a familiar feeling in his stomach. He tried to find a flaw in Jesse's appearance, but ultimately failed. His slightly curled hair, his soft face and smug smile, his muscular legs, and his sweet, sweet chest. Every time Finn looked at his chest, Finn couldn't help but wish he was touching it somehow. 

"I can tell by how you're looking at me," Jesse began, "That you think I'm attractive. That you wish you had your hands on me. And I'm willing- no, I want you to do that to me."

Finn hesitated, embarrassed by what he was about to ask, "Will... Will you let me, um, finish on your chest?"

"Sure, Finn."

"And... when we're done, can I... like, lay on your chest for a bit?"

"Clingy, but yeah."

"And do you promise to keep this a secret?"

"That's usually a given."

"...Then I'm ready to try again."

"Get your ass over here, Hudson."

Finn and Jesse returned to position and Finn entered slowly. Jesse moaned and Finn did too. Finn tried to keep a moving slowly, but the pleasure always made him speed up causing him to feel even more pleasure. Jesse didn't object to Finn's speed, either. 

Finn decided that he wanted to hear Jesse moan, so he came chest-to-chest with Jesse and grabbed his shoulders. Before he started really going down, he nibbled on Jesse's 'sweet spot', causing Jesse to moan wildly.

"You ready for me to kick into high-gear?" Finn asked Jesse.

"Yeah," Jesse said breathlessly, "But don't say things like 'high-gear' in any sexual context. Ever."

"Fine. Get ready."

Finn leaned back onto his knees and pressed his hands down on Jesse's chest, and started ramming full force into him. Jesse started yelling with ecstasy and jerking himself off. Jesse and Finn's enjoyment complimented each other. When Jesse moaned, Finn went harder, causing Jesse to moan even louder.

"Oh, fuck, Finn!" Jesse shouted, "I'm gonna cum!"

Jesse came all over his chest, and Finn could barley control himself.

"Oh, fuck, Jesse, you're so damn sexy!" Finn moaned, "I'm almost there!"

Finn's face was red from the effort, his hips were tiring, and he kinda wanted to stop. But every time he looked at Jesse's pleasured face, he had to keep going.

"Here it comes, Jesse!" Finn shouted.

Finn pulled out and flung the condom off(hitting Jesse in the face). Finn moved right over Jesse, and came onto his chest and face. Finn yelled in pure joy as he collapsed onto Jesse's chest.

"Shit, man," Finn said, barley able to talk, "That was intense."

"So you liked it?" Jesse asked.

"I'm not gay."

"Sure you're not."

"I'm into girls, like Rachel."

"I was into Rachel as well."

"Then why did we just... y'know?"

"Because, it's possible to be into guys and girls."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Jesse held Finn softly for a couple of minutes. Eventually, Jesse kissed Finn's forehead.

"Come on, Hudson, let's get dressed," Jesse said, "I got places to be."

"What?" Finn whined, "I didn't get to lay on your chest long enough."

"Too bad. Maybe next time."

"Woah, woah. Next time?"

"Yeah. And I should let you know, I'm not usually a bottom. I just let you play into your macho vibe today."

"No, this was a one time thing."

"Let me see your phone."

"Why?"

"You'll need my number next time you're horny, Wormy."

"Don't call me Wormy."

"Ok, Squirmy."

"Asshole."

Jesse punched his number into Finn's phone as "Sexy Jesse"

"'Sexy Jesse'," Finn remarked, "Real classy."

"So here's what we're gonna do to keep up your hetero facade," Jesse explained, "I'll walk out to my car and drive out of the lot, then you come out and drive away. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sure."

"See you next time."

"There will be no next time!"

Jesse chuckled. He knew the type like Finn. He knew that he'd be back.


	3. Confused Pt. 2 (Jesse St. James/Finn Hudson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is unable to sleep right before his very first Nationals competition, and to top it off, his first love, Jesse, is heading for a fast track to New York and he knows he can't come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: 2x22 Nationals, Night before the competition

It was about 12:30 AM the day of Nationals, and Finn had yet to sleep a wink. Sure, he was nervous about Nationals and all, but so was everyone else and they were sleeping like sedated babies. What really had Finn up a night was Jesse St. James. Finn and Jesse had been... something for over a year now. Jesse was correct about Finn coming back, but neither knew just how right he was.

Finn was also thinking about how Jesse graduated this year and he didn't. Finn had just assumed that he and Jesse were both sophomores when they first got together and he hadn't been told otherwise until a few weeks ago when Jesse invited him to his graduation. It was the emotional equivalent of getting hit with a spiked baseball bat. 

Finn decided to see if Jesse was awake.

12:32 (hey)

12:32 (u awake?)

12:34 [No.]

12:34 ( :/ )

12:35 [What's wrong?]

12:35 (nothings *wrong* i just)

12:35 (wanna see u)

12:36 [Then come to my room.]

12:36 [We're in the same building.]

12:37 (idk ur room number)

12:38 [Huh?]

12:38 (idk=i dont know)

12:38 (weve been over this)

12:39 [I just don't see what modern teenagers have against proper punctuation.]

12:39 [It isn't that hard.]

12:40 (whatever)

12:40 (What)

12:40 (is you're)

12:40 [*your]

12:41 (fuck this)

12:41 [I tried...]

12:41 [Room three hundred fifty seven on the third floor.]

12:41 (ofc u type the number words)

12:42 (tysm im omw)

12:42 [What do those mean Finn???]

12:42 [WHAT DO THOSE MEAN!?!??!??!?!!] read

Finn snuck out his hotel room to go see Jesse since they technically weren't allowed out of their rooms at night. Luckily, Finn didn't have to use the elevator since the entire 3rd floor was reserved for the Nationals teams.

Finn reached room 357 and lightly tried the knob. It turned and Finn slowly opened the door and surprisingly, Jesse was the only one there.

"Woah, hold on," Finn said incredulously, walking into the room, "You get a room to yourself?"

"Yep, but that's not important right now," Jesse said, walking up to Finn, "What do those mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Jesse shoved Finn into the door. Finn grinned. "No, stop smiling. What do those mean?"

Finn had a hard time responding between being humored and aroused, "They, uh- They mean-"

Jesse shoved him again, "Speak up!"

"C-can we talk?" 

Jesse let Finn go, "Um, sure."

"Let's sit on the bed." Finn held Jesse's hand and laid on his side. Jesse awkwardly sat up next to him. 

"Uh, are you alright?"

"No. I feel terrible."

Jesse thought he knew what Finn wanted. In the past year, when Finn was feeling sad or angry or hungry for McDonalds when his mom wouldn't buy him any, Finn always came to (and for) Jesse. Finn was usually more affectionate in these moments, though, but Jesse figured it was nothing worth mentioning.

Jesse laid down behind Finn and lightly kissed his neck, "Is there anything I can do?"

Finn acted like he didn't notice, "Like what?"

Jesse put an arm over Finn's chest and moved in closer to him, "Like... doing it."

"No... Not really."

"You're not in the mood? You're always in the mood."

Finn was silent as he winced. He was sure Jesse would be angry or annoyed that he didn't want to have sex. Jesse removed his arm from Finn's chest and instead held Finn's hand.

"I'm here," Jesse said, "If you need to, y'know, talk or anything."

"Yeah..." Finn replied, "That sounds nice."

Jesse waited for Finn to turn over and face him, but Finn stayed in his facing away position. Jesse decided to just go with it.

"So, uh, what's on your mind?"

"So much."

"Where do you want to start?"

"I don't want this to end."

"What we're doing right now?"

"No- Well, yeah sorta."

"Elaborate."

"I don't think I've been happier than this past year where we've been..." Finn didn't know what to call it. Hooking up was too impersonal, but dating sounded like they were, well, dating. Jesse seemed to get the message.

"And...?"

"And now your graduating and... it's like the dream I've been living in with you is ending."

It was Jesse's turn to be silent. Similar to how Finn assumed they were sophomores, Jesse assumed Finn was okay with the difference. He also hadn't thought they'd even last 2 months.

Double wrong, He thought, That's twice in my life now.

"You've become a big part of my life," Finn continued, "I'm not ready to let you go."

"Finn, I'm ready to talk about this with you, but I need you to look at me."

Finn was quiet for a moment, then rolled over to his other side coming face to face with Jesse.

Jesse held Finn's hand and smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hey..."

"So," Jesse put back on his normal expression, "You say you aren't ready for me to leave because... I mean a-a lot to you."

"Yeah... and I know I can't do anything about it, either, which makes it all worse."

Jesse sighed, preparing to show more emotional vulnerability than ever, that being any.

"Finn," Jesse began, "You know I love you-"

"You love me?" Finn asked with a hopeful tone.

"Uh, yeah, of course. I know I haven't said it but..."

"I thought you just... wanted me for sex and stuff."

"No, no. Well, kind of at first. Uh, I guess that's just what I thought it would be? In the beginning, every time you came over you were kind of... upset and hostile-ish, which was kind of hot if you ask me. After we would finish, you always seemed confused and stressed, nothing I hadn't seen before. What was new was around the 10th or 11th time when you started warming up to me. You started actually greeting me as well as acknowledging I'm a person and not a sex doll. Seeing you come to terms with your sexuality as well as you being a pretty cool guy... it kinda made me grow on you."

Finn looked like he was about to cry, but didn't say anything.

"Do you wanna sleep together," Jesse said, then added, "In the PG no-sex way, I mean. I just feel really close to you now and I guess you do, too."

"Just one question first," Finn hesitated, "C-c-could... C-could we-"

"Spit it out, Hudson."

Finn suddenly grinned like an idiot, "I love it when you call me that... I want to know if- If we could be, like... boyfriends or something..."

"Of course, you dummy. Wanna spoon for the first time... as boyfriends?" 

"If I sleep over, the guys will know I'm gone a-and wonder where I was and I obviously can't tell them 'Oh, y'know, just spooning with the sexiest guy I've ever seen who's also the lead vocalist of our rival show choir.'"

"Finn-"

"You know how many problems the guys are gonna have with that? They all probably assume that they're the sexiest guy I've ever seen and I am not ready for that sex-fuled war yet."

"Finn, I remember that kid, um... Karl?"

"Kurt. That's not even close, dude."

"Yeah, whatever. He's very obviously gay and no one seems to have a problem with him."

"Yeah, but he's him, and I'm me and... I'm not sure I want people knowing about me and you yet."

"That's cool and all, Hudson, but you haven't answered my question."

"Only if I'm the big spoon."

"Fine. Only because you're like 8 ft tall."

Finn and Jesse shuffled around until Finn had his arms wrapped around Jesse under a huge blanket. Finn buried his head in Jesse's hair and planted several kisses on his head.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"I love your hair," Finn said, "It smells nice."

"That's a surefire way to get into a guys pants."

"Goodnight."

"Night, Finn."


End file.
